plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Unthawed Viking
|siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Triassic |rzadkość = Super-Rzadka |klasa = |podział = Pirate Zombie |umiejętności = Po zagraniu: wszystkie rośliny na wodnych rzędach. Zamiast tego wszystkie rośliny. |opis = Jaki jest najlepszy sposób by przekroczyć ocean? Najpierw go zamrozić. Jak trudne to może być? }} Unthawed Viking to super-rzadka karta zombie w klasie w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Kosztuje , posiada / , umiejętność (może być grany na wodzie) i po zagraniu wszystkie rośliny znajdujące się na wodnych rzędach, uniemożliwiając im wykonanie następnego ataku. Oprócz tego można wyewoluować go na karcie typu Pirate, co poskutkuje wszystkich roślin na całym polu gry. Historia wersji 1.24.6 *Dodano do gry. 1.30.4 *Zwiększenie zdrowia: z do . Statystyki *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Pirate Zombie *'Ability:' When played: all Plants in the Water. Instead, all Plants. *'Rarity:' Triassic - Super-Rare What's the best way to cross the ocean? Freeze it first. How hard could it be? TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Sneaky *'Podział:' Piracki Zombie *'Umiejętność:' Po zagraniu: wszystkie rośliny na wodnych rzędach. Zamiast tego wszystkie rośliny. *'Rzadkość:' Triassic - Super-Rzadka Jaki jest najlepszy sposób by przekroczyć ocean? Najpierw go zamrozić. Jak trudne to może być? Strategie Z Unthawed Viking jest użyteczną kartą do obrony wodnych rzędów. Można go użyć do ochronienia zombie lub bohatera przed obrażeniami. Ze względu na jego umiejętność gracz ma możliwość użycia go do zaatakowania roślin na wodzie, które nie będą mogły zranić go w turze, w której został zagrany, przez co może łatwiej przetrwać. Jego umiejętność dobrze współgra z Cryo-Yetim, który otrzymuje premię za każdą zamrożoną roślinę. Trzeba jednak pamiętać, że jego podstawowa umiejętność jest praktycznie bezużyteczna przeciwko bohaterom, którzy nie mają roślin z umiejętnością . Warto wykorzystywać go razem z innymi Piratami, ponieważ gracz może również użyć go na karcie typu Pirate, by całkowicie uniemożliwić wszystkim roślinom na polu gry wykonanie następnego ataku. Jest to szczególnie użyteczne w połączeniu z wcześniej wymienionym Cryo-Yeti, zwłaszcza jeśli przeciwnik posiada bardzo dużo postaci na polu gry. Przeciw Należy uważać na tego zombie jeśli gracz używa dużej ilości roślin na wodnych rzędach, gdyż przeciwnik może to wykorzystać na swoją korzyść przy pomocy tego zombie. Jeśli gracz nie posiada takich, jego podstawowa umiejętność nie powinna być zbytnim zagrożeniem. Trzeba jednak nadal zwracać uwagę na jego ewolucję, która pozwoli wrogowi dodatkowo rośliny które nie są w wodzie. Wróg musi jednakże posiadać inną postać, która musi należeć dokładnie do Piratów. Sam Unthawed Viking może również sprawić kłopoty ze względu na jego siłę i umiejętność . By go pokonać, należy zadać mu 4 punkty obrażeń, co może być trudne, jeśli gracz nie posiada roślin z . Można jednak użyć też sztuczek by się go pozbyć. Jeśli jednak nie został wykorzystany na wodnym rzędzie, zadanie 4 punktów obrażeń jest mniej problematyczne. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Jest to czwarta karta będąca Piratem posiadająca umiejętność . Pozostałe to Swabbie, Zombot Aerostatic Gondola i Zombot Plank Walker. *Wykorzystuje animacje Overstuffed Zombie. *Opis jego umiejętności w wersji 1.30.4 został niepoprawnie zmieniony; opis po zmianie zamiast właściwego opisu umiejętności aktywowanej po wyewoluowaniu go zawierał tylko słowo "Instead". Został on jednak później poprawiony. en:Unthawed Viking Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Karty Triassic Kategoria:Karty Super-Rzadkie Kategoria:Karty Sneaky Kategoria:Karty typu Pirate Kategoria:Karty z Amphibious Kategoria:Karty z Evolution